


Hungry Like the Wolf

by Jamie Ryan Rose (jayryro)



Series: Thriller [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayryro/pseuds/Jamie%20Ryan%20Rose
Summary: Bill Denbrough lives a happy life, three amazing best friends, an adorable little brother he loves more than anything in this world, the whole world in his hands.But he's reckless, and too curious for his own good. And after the mysterious white wolf attacks, he's left with changes of his own. Fear and anger have become the new norm in this hell of blood and fur, with the wolf that turned him stalking them at every turn, but at least he still has his friends... right?
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris
Series: Thriller [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536691
Kudos: 32





	1. Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first installment of a three-part supernatural au series called Thriller. This is going to get messy, but if you're here, you're probably used to blood and such. Sit back, grab a snack, buckle up, and enjoy.

In the month of October of 1988, merely a couple of weeks before Halloween, Mr. Johnson decided it would be fun to take his 8th-grade class to a spooky field trip to the next town over, a mysterious park with many rumors surrounding it. No one seemed that excited about it, except one boy, watching the trees pass from the window of the bus. 

“Bill- Bill, come on, you gotta break the tie,” Richie said from beside him, breaking his train of thought. 

“So-sorry, I wasn’t pay-paying attention, what was it?” Bill asked, turning to look between Richie, and Eddie sitting in the row behind them. 

“Captain America could so beat Thor, right?” Richie said, before Eddie interrupted him with a splutter. 

“No-no-no way! Thor is literally like a god-”  
  
“Captain America is a superhuman!” 

“So? He’s not immortal! I don’t think Thor can even die!” 

“Sor-sorry, Rich, Eddie’s right,” Bill cut in, glancing back towards the window. 

“Bi-ill,” Richie whined, grabbing his arm. “You’re supposed to be on _ my _ side.” 

“Your si-side is wrong,” Bill snickered, barely looking at him. “And-and besides, we’re a-almost there, I can see it!” 

Richie leaned closer to Bill to see out the window, Eddie moving to his own. 

“That’s fucking creepy, and look at the clouds, what if it rains? Oh my god if it rains and I get sick, my mom will fucking flip,” Eddie rambled. 

“Do you really think there’s… werewolves in there?” Richie asked, uncharacteristically quiet. 

“I do-don’t know… It would be ki-kinda cool, though, would-wouldn’t it?” Bill said, grinning excitedly as he tried to peer through the trees coming closer.

“No,” Richie and Eddie said in unison. 

* * *

Soon, they were trekking through the forest, the three of them ending up towards the back. 

“I wish Stan were here, at least, he’s the only other sense of reason in this damn group,” Eddie complained as he batted Richie’s hand away from him. 

“Tell him to have been born a few months earlier and then he could’ve been in our class,” Richie said, unrelenting in his quest to pinch Eddie’s cheek. 

“Gu-guys, hush, I’m trying to hear,” Bill said, straining to hear the guide over the quiet chatter of the rest of the class. 

“This forest has always had its rumors, of ghosts and even of werewolves roaming. And in 1976, a couple hiking through the forest claimed to have seen a large white wolf, the first reported sighting of the beast. There were several sightings after-”

“Richie, I swear to god, I am going to bite you if you keep touching me,” Eddie all but growled. 

“Oh, I hope you’ve had your rabies shot then,” Richie retorted, trying to pinch his cheek again, seemingly trying to distract everyone from what the guide was saying. 

“Fuck you!” Eddie yelled just quiet enough that the teacher wouldn’t hear, shoving Richie away from him in annoyance.

Unfortunately, that happened to be right into Bill, making both of them stumble, with Bill unable to save his balance as he was caught off guard. 

“Oh my god, I am so sorry, Bill, I didn’t mean to-” Eddie said, covering his mouth with his hands before going to help him up, but Bill wasn’t paying attention. 

His gaze had fallen to a set of paw prints, larger than any he’d ever seen. They looked bigger than his own hand. He followed them through the brush, slowly pulling himself up, and walking towards them as if in a trance. 

“Oh hell no, oh hell fucking no, Bill,” Richie said, trying to pull him back, a tone of fear in his voice. “What if-what if that’s the werewolf?” 

“Werewolves aren’t real, Richie, but Bill, he definitely has a point, we can’t just go wandering off, like, what if that’s a bear- or a real wolf or-” Eddie suddenly cut off as he looked towards the group. “They’re leaving us, come on, we gotta go-” 

“I- I just wanna see where it goes,” Bill said, pulling his arm away and darting forward before either could grab him again. 

“Bill!” They both called, not daring to step foot off the path.

“This is stupid!” 

“You’re gonna get yourself killed!” 

Bill ignored their shouts after him, following the tracks- until they stopped. There were claw marks in the dirt in front of them, then… something that looked like a human footprint, although it was faded. Maybe it was just in Bill’s imagination. 

“Bill, seriously, they’re like really down the trail now, we _ really _ need to catch up or they’re gonna leave us and then we’ll be alone out here!” Eddie shouted. 

Bill sighed softly, turning back around and heading back to the path. Then he noticed Richie. His eyes were wide, he hardly seemed like he was breathing, and he grabbed onto Eddie’s arm tightly as he stared at something just to the right of Bill. 

“Ow, Richie, what the fu-” Eddie’s breath caught as he followed Richie’s gaze, eyes widening in horror, feet immediately moving. But his shoving is doing nothing to move Richie, who is standing frozen on the path, his knuckles as white as his face. 

Bill looked over, following their gazes, to see it. A wolf, white as snow, with piercing amber eyes staring hungrily at the two boys on the path. It wasn’t a normal wolf. A wolf wasn’t that _ big _, not that Bill knew of, at least. It would stand well over a grown man on its back paws. It was stalking towards them, a low growl coming from deep in its throat as it bared sharp teeth at them. 

Eddie’s screams faded to the background as Bill took off running, directly towards it, removing his flannel and holding it in front of him. The wolf tried to start towards them, but Bill intercepted it, wrapping the flannel in its mouth like reigns on a horse, rearing the beast back. Unfortunately, the fabric was no match for the razor-sharp teeth, ripping through it easily, sending Bill tumbling off of it as it tore away. The wolf turned sharply to him, and Bill held his arm up to protect himself as it lunged. 

It felt like getting burned, only sharper, and wetter, tearing through his skin, but everything feels numb as adrenaline pumps through his veins. It wasn’t on him anymore- no, he was in a different spot, winded as he rolled over. He thinks it threw him, but everything is going so slow and so fast he can barely tell. Blood is rushing in his ears, Eddie’s shrieks for help barely cutting through. He rolls onto his feet quickly, spotting a broken branch. He grabs it, flipping it when he realizes that one side has a sharp point where it broke. 

As the wolf charges him again, Bill puts both hands on the branch and swings upwards with all his might, feeling a splatter of blood as the edge cuts through the wolf’s face. Bill manages to keep his balance, and the branch in his hands, holding it up like a bat. 

The wolf whimpers, it’s head bowed a moment, and Bill can see crimson staining it’s fur, dripping down onto the ground. It looks up at Bill, and he can see its right eye clouding over, the cut running from the side of its mouth to above its eye. Bill looked at the branch a half-moment, disbelieving that he did that with sharpened wood.

The whimper turned into a growl as Bill met its eyes again, strangely human anger in its good eye. Bill tightened his grip on the branch, planting his feet in the dirt, ready to strike again. 

The wolf suddenly looked up, hearing the group running back, the shouts of the adults. It looked back at Bill, growling once more before darting away, disappearing into the trees. 

Bill lowered the branch, panting and trying to swallow as the adrenaline began disappearing. He stepped towards the path, and found himself on the ground, on his hands and knees, breathing heavily as the pain started setting in. His arm was bleeding badly, gory rips in his flesh, he was lightheaded. 

He could vaguely hear Eddie and Richie screaming and shouting in his ears, their hands on him, he swayed, everything was blurring, he couldn't tell what was going on.

“Bill- Bill, stay with us!” 

Richie's voice was the last thing he heard before everything went black. 

* * *

In the quiet darkness, a wolf appeared. Not the one that had attacked him, it was brown, like chocolate, with reddish tints. Bill could swear it was like his own hair. 

It was much smaller than the white wolf, scrawnier, as if not fully grown. Its yellow eyes stared into Bill's own. 

For some strange reason, Bill felt as if he almost knew it. There was a sort of familiarity in its eyes, a connection he couldn't explain. 

But the eyes changed. The soft expression turned feral in an instant, hungry and vicious. It lunged towards Bill, teeth snapping. 

* * *

Blinding white. 

Bill blinked, scrunching his face, trying to shield his eyes, only to find himself hooked to something. 

“Bill! Don't move, you’ll rip the IV out,” Richie’s voice said softly, and Bill turned his head to see the bespectacled boy standing beside him. 

He realized he was in a hospital room, the room small and slightly tacky. 

“Thank fuck you're okay, Jesus Christ, Bill, we were losing our shit, we thought- we thought you fucking _ died _, and then I would've had to bring you back to fucking kill you again because you are so fucking stupid-”

“Eddie, shut up, he literally just woke up,” Richie scolded. But he turned back to Bill, “He’s right, though, that was stupid of you to try and follow the tracks.”

“See? Even _ Richie _ agrees with me!” Eddie shouted. 

“_ But _, that was also incredible. You saved our fucking lives, Bill,” Richie said, a glimmer of something Bill couldn't quite place at the moment in his eyes. 

“Yeah…” Bill looked down, at the bandages wrapped around his left forearm. “H-how was it? I-I mean, I saw-saw it but…” 

“It nearly went to the bone, but it wasn't infected, which you're lucky cause if that thing had had rabies then you would like be dead right now-” Richie cut Eddie's tirade off.

“They said it was healing fast, too. I think they said there were like fifteen stitches in there,” he said.

“Yeah,” Eddie nodded. 

“An-And how long's it been?” 

Richie looked at the clock, “About three hours, they already called your parents and everything.”

“They're keeping you overnight, but they won't let us stay,” Eddie said, puffing a little. Bill could guess that they'd both argued again having to leave. 

“I’ll be fine, g-guys,” Bill assured them, looking between them.

Before either of them could say anything, Mr. Johnson was coming in, seeing Bill was up. “Okay, good, you're awake. I’ll call the nurse in; you two, out. We’ll head out soon, and Bill, your parents should be here by 4.”

Richie looked down at Bill, gently brushing the hair out of his face. “Um, we’ll see you tomorrow, hopefully,” he said softly, pulling his hand back to himself. 

Eddie nodded, gently leaning down to give Bill the softest half hug, careful not to move anything hooked to him. “Definitely by this weekend.”

“See you guys later,” Bill said, offering them a little smile. 

They offered a little wave each as they were ushered out of the room, and Bill was left alone in the hospital room. 

He bit his lip, looking down at his bandaged arm. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the thoughts of that weird dream, or the weirdly sharp scent of chemicals.


	2. Changes

It was a strange week, to say the least.

His appetite had changed, the first thing noticed. Usually he could barely finish a second plate, and suddenly he was getting fourths at every meal. He constantly had to pack snacks in his bag otherwise it felt like he was starving, and then he'd get irritable.

But he was getting angry easier even when not starving. He felt awful the first time it happened; Georgie had just wanted to play while Bill was in the middle of something, and he’d snapped at him when he wouldn't stop pulling on his arm. He’d quickly apologized and said he would play later, but he couldn't get the way Georgie looked at him out of his head.

He’d had to leave class twice, feigning sick, because suddenly everything just felt too _ loud _. He could hear every rustle of fabric, every murmur, and when everyone started talking at once, it made him want to break down crying.

His reflexes were faster. Normally, if anything was thrown at him, even with warning, he'd fumble it and it would end up on the ground. But the other day, a paper ball was thrown in his direction, and he'd barely looked at it before catching it out of the air.

But maybe the weirdest thing was the smells. He could tell who was who just by scent. Georgie and his parents smelled like their laundry detergent; his dad carried the smell of cut wood, mom had her perfume, Georgie like the rubber from his school’s playground bedding.

Stan was grass, and Bill could tell when he’d been out birdwatching because it would be stronger, almost overpowering the smell of baked bread and coconut shampoo.

Eddie smelled like medicine, like the doctor’s office and hand sanitizer, with the faint hint of lemons.

Richie had the scent of popcorn from the theater, grease and soda, but his hair carried the scent of both wood and flowers, like he used a different shampoo and conditioner. Not that Bill had spent twenty minutes thinking about it as he watched Richie play Street Fighter versus the computer at the arcade one day after school, looking at the boy more than the actual screen.

No, actually, that wasn't the weirdest thing. The weirdest thing was how he'd begun acting around Richie. Eddie and Stan too, but it was so much worse with the jokester. It was like he was crazy, needing to be by Richie and hold his attention, and he was so upset when he had to leave. And earlier that week, a boy went up to Richie and started talking to him, only asking him a question about the games at the arcade, but Bill had stood there seething, feeling territorial over _ his _friend to this stranger. He'd even growled, but thankfully he caught himself before anyone heard.

* * *

Bill looked at this list of absurdities that he'd written in his notebook. With what happened and the stories the guide had told them, he couldn't help but think… but it hadn't been at night. And he wasn't even sure it was close to a full moon when he was attacked.

He paused, closing the notebook and going to his door, listening for a moment before softly opening the door. He poked his head out, listening another moment. Everyone else was asleep, he thought.

He crept down the stairs, with his flashlight, going to the calendar and checking it. The full moon was this coming Thursday. So there was no way that it had actually been a werewolf, right? Then again, everything he knew of werewolves was technically myth and legend….

He decided he wouldn't risk it. This Thursday, he’d sneak out and see what happened.

* * *

He ended up saying that Stan needed help with a project, that he'd probably just stay the night so that he could leave before sundown with a bag of supplies in case he needed them.

He went to the forest that connected the Quarry and the Barrens, dropping Silver at the edge of the trees with his bag. He didn't know what would happen, and he'd prefer to not end up shredding his own stuff.

Leaves crunched under Bill’s feet as he walked in the darkening wood, trying not to let fear creep into his heart. Not of anything that he could encounter… of what might happen any minute now.

He ended up by the little creek, tossing rocks into the water as he watched the last rays of light disappear through the trees. He felt his heart beating faster, and he could feel his hands beginning to shake. But that could simply be him making himself anxious.

He looked up as he saw the white glow on his skin, seeing the full moon through the tree branches.

He gasped sharply as a sudden pain burned through his arm, making his hand clench tight enough that his nails dig into his palm and broke skin. He stared at his shaking fist, trying to breathe.

The burn shot to his spine, running through to what felt like every cell in his body. He curled in on himself, clutching his arm tightly as if it would help, tears forming in his eyes. It was the worst pain he'd ever been in his life, like being stabbed with a thousand pins growing in size.

He very quickly changed his mind, however, as he heard a loud snap from his shoulder. A choked sound escaped his chest as his face hit the dirt, writhing as the pain didn't cease. He heard another snap, and something else through the ringing in his ears. Someone screaming? He realized vaguely that it was him.

It felt like he was being pulled in every direction, his very bones shifting and snapping, every muscle burning. He couldn't see through the tears, couldn't hear through the ringing, couldn't speak for the shrieks spilling from his mouth.

His claws dug into the earth as the screams turned to frenzied whimpers, softly coming down as his body settled in its new form.

Bill laid on his side, panting and whimpering pitifully. He could look down blearily, still feeling like everything was spinning. He saw the paws, the same color fur as the wolf in the dream he’d had before waking up in the hospital. So that had been real, the wolf…

He smelled something. The wolf told him it was a rabbit.

_ Hungry _-

And Bill knew no more as the wolf took over.


	3. Morning Light

The gentle rays of the sun fluttered down onto the forest floor, stippling through the trees. One ray of light managed to hit on a closed eye, forcing it open slowly.

Bill was laying on his side, a weird metallic taste in his mouth. As his vision came to, he saw the red stained on his hands, and he quickly sat up, wincing and grunting as it sent a jolt of pain through his head. He held his hands up, breathing heavily as he realized that it was indeed blood, and it was blood he tasted on his lips. 

A wild look around gave him a small relief, even through disgust. A rabbit was lying there, ripped to bloody shreds, meat ripped clean off the bone. Gross, but better than it having been a person. 

Bill slowly moved, everything sore, to sit up completely. Well, he was glad that he'd brought a change of clothes in his bag, cause he was naked now. He didn't even see scraps of fabric, but then, he was somewhere different from where he'd changed. Grunting, he stood, taking a moment to steady himself before heading back towards the creek. 

The shreds would be irreparable, but Bill collected them anyways so no one would find them and ask questions. After making sure he had everything, he knelt beside the water, washing off his hands and mouth, swishing it between his teeth to get the taste out before spitting it out and using the remnants of his T-shirt to dry himself off. 

After quickly changing beside Silver, he took off towards home, ready to say he'd come home sick after anyone happened to be there. Which wasn't a total lie, he was exhausted. 

As he passed the familiar streets, he suddenly felt like an outsider, with a million questions running through his mind. 

  
  


Richie had noticed. Of course he noticed. Yes, his attention went from point A to point Z at the drop of a hat, but he always noticed Bill. 

And that had been before Bill was bitten by a wolf in a forest that was rumored to have werewolves. 

He'd noticed the weird changes in Bill’s behavior, how he ate, how he seemed overtly reactive to every little sound. So when Bill didn't show up the night after a full moon? Richie was on red alert. 

The second the bell rang, he was ditching Eddie with Stan with a rushed “gonnagocheckonbillbye!”, tearing off on his bike to the other boy’s house. He dropped it in the yard beside the driveway, noticing Silver perched up by the garage wall. He skipped steps going up to the porch, knocking on the door, trying to calm his heart rate. 

“Oh, Richie!” Mrs. Denbrough said as she answered the door. “Bill’s sick.” 

“Yeah, I figured since he didn't show up for school, I just thought I’d come check on him,” Richie said earnestly. 

Mrs. Denbrough opened the door wider for him to come in. “Alright, but I’m not sure if he’s awake. I'm sure he’ll appreciate the company if he is, but don't let him get out of bed, you know how he is.”

“Sure thing, Mrs. D,” Richie said, racing up the stairs, giving a little wave to Georgie as he past his room, gently opening Bill's door and closing it behind him. 

Bill was asleep, like she said, but he stirred as Richie sat on the side of his bed, gently brushing a lock of hair from his forehead. 

Bill’s eyes are beautiful,Richie thinks, like the pretty green of the water in the Quarry on a summer's afternoon. They look up at him, tired and darker in the gentle light from the window. 

“How you feelin’?” Richie asked, his tone softer than normal, no joke in his voice for once.

“Like sh-sh-shit,” Bill murmured, reaching a hand up to rub his face. 

Richie noticed that bandages gone, as were the stitches. It was now just a white bite mark scar, on that looked months old, rather than a single week. 

“Looks like that bite’s healed well,” he pointed out, not letting his tone betray anything but a simple observation. 

Bill looked down at his arm, his brow furrowing for a moment before his expression shifted back to neutral. “Yeah, they let me take the bandages off last night.” 

Richie nodded a little, glancing back at Bill's face. Maybe he would've asked Bill more questions to see if anything slipped, but Bill looked like he was gonna fall asleep at any moment. He did notice that it seemed more like Bill had been running around all night rather than any cold or flu. 

“I’ll let you go back to sleep,” Richie decided after a long moment, standing up a little regretfully. 

But he barely got two steps before he felt Bill grab the end of his shirt weakly. He turned back to him, and his question died in his throat as he saw wide, pleading eyes looking back up at him.

“Stay?” Bill asked so softly Richie could almost think he’d imagined it. “Please?”

For a moment, all Richie could do was stare at the beautiful sight in front of him. Light came in from the window, silhouetting Bill in light as though he were an angel. His lips were slightly parted, a hint of a flush on his cheeks. It took everything Richie had not to bend down and kiss him. 

Blinking, he slowly nodded, going to sit back on the blanket. But apparently Bill had something else in mind, tugging the blanket up so that Richie could slip in with him. 

Richie hoped he couldn't tell how fast his heart was beating as he took off his shoes and laid beside Bill, barely inches apart. 

And as Bill's head rested on his chest, his hands gently slipping around him and body shifting closer, as if this was perfectly natural, Richie was sure that Bill was trying to kill him now. 

Bill was warm. Like summer heat became a reckless but beautiful boy. His breathing soon eased into a gentle pattern that Richie found himself copying subconsciously, and as one of Richie’s hands found its way to Bill’s back, he could feel the gentle drum of his heartbeat. His hair was somehow even softer than it looked. So unlike Richie's thick, unruly hair, running a hand through Bill's hair was like touching silk to him. He wished he could do it more often. 

For now, he enjoyed this peaceful moment he had, allowing himself the feelings that it gave him, even if he knew it would come back to kick him in the ass later. 


	4. Questions

It wasn't smart. Bill knew that much. If Eddie or Richie knew what he was doing, he'd probably get a forty-five minute lecture with Richie cutting in to call him an idiot. 

He gripped his hand in his pocket, holding the handle of the pocket knife he’d taken from the garage, trying to ignore the way his heart was pounding as he approached the spot the wolf attacked them. 

He hadn't told anyone, not even his parents, that he was taking a bus back to this place. If he died here, no one would know. He knew that. But he needed answers, and there was only one thing that might be able to actually answer them. 

The tracks he’d seen were gone, covered over by fallen leaves and mud from when it had rained the previous night. The wet smell made it harder to pick out certain smells, so Bill was mainly relying on sight alone. He pressed on, further off the path, towards the direction the tracks had been going that day. 

* * *

According to Bill’s watch, it was an hour and a half since he’d first come in here. Still, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Just trees and the occasional bird or squirrel. 

He sighed, turning around to head back. Suddenly, he froze, looking through the trees. He smelled something. Something burning, and the faintest hint of what the wolf recognized as one of its own. 

He followed it, slowly approaching until he saw it. A shelter of sorts, made of sticks and old rope, something white stuck on the top that Bill couldn't quite make out, because there was smoke coming from a campfire obscuring it. And faced towards him, sitting in front of the fire, a man. Even sitting, Bill could tell he’d be tall, taller than anyone he'd ever seen. Dirty blonde hair fell in his face, but even then, Bill could see the scar. From the corner of his mouth to above his eyebrow, raised pink skin told of a wound that had blinded him and given him a clouded blue eye. 

The man looked up at him, but didn’t seem surprised. No, he seemed almost delighted by Bill’s appearance.

“Hello, Billy~” 

Even though Bill knew the man knew his name from Eddie screaming it during the attack, it still creeped him the fuck out. 

“How was the full moon?” the man asked, a glint in his good eye. 

Bill hesitated a moment, shifting as he answered. “Not… not pleasant.” He didn’t like this, not at all, but it was the only place he could think to get information. The books at the library all said different. “Does-does it get less painful? Do you always b-black out?” 

The man laughed, “So eager! I haven’t even introduced myself!” He stood up, taller than Bill thought he was as he straightened to his full height, before bowing dramatically. “My name is Bob, Bob Gray, it’s a pleasure to meet you face-to-face, Bill.” He straightened back up, a strange look in his eyes. “Usually they don’t get the chance to meet me.” 

Bill didn’t want to ask what that meant. “Ju-just answer the questions,” he said, trying to sound like he wasn’t thoroughly creeped out by this guy, even more than the wolf version.

“Fine,” Bob huffed, rolling his neck. “You get used to it, and you can make yourself remember, even control the wolf. Make friends with it.” He smiled widely, but something about it made Bill take a step back. “I named mine Pennywise! We work together for a… mutual benefit~” 

Bill could swear there was a hunger in Bob’s eyes as he looked at him, and his hand went to his pocket to hold the knife. “How?” 

“Satisfy your hunger, and you can calm it, even call it whenever you’d like~!” Bob’s good eye was turning orange like the wolf’s, the smile spreading as he licked his lips. 

Bill decided that he’d gotten enough, pulling the knife from his pocket and flipping it open as he turned and ran. He held tightly to the handle as he heard a growl behind him, quickly followed by the same popping and snapping he heard from himself last night. 

He didn’t stop, he didn’t stop to look as he heard the rustling and heavy thud of paws running behind him. He didn’t stop until he was far out of the treeline, and there were no more steps behind him. 

He could see the one orange eye glimmering at him from the trees. 

He kept running until he reached the bus, thanking the fucking lord it was there, pocketing the knife before he got on, finally breathing easy as he sat in the back.

He held his hands to keep them from shaking, having a bad feeling… But at least he’d gotten something. He knew that it was possible to control it. Now just to figure that out before the next full moon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got sick for a week and finally watched season 3 of stranger things so i got a little busy/mentally elsewhere to write for a bit, and sorry it's so short but yeehaw i guess


End file.
